


con fuoco

by n_kei



Series: addendum [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Analingus, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sub!Jaehyun, Vibrators, dom!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei
Summary: you say we're just friendsbut friends wouldn't know the way you taste





	con fuoco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please refer to the Rating and Additional Tags before reading the story to prevent any unwanted surprises. If this is not something you want to read, exit now :)
> 
> This was at first written for [ephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/pseuds/ephers) because we both agreed that there were far too little smut with a more, ah, submissive Jaehyun. I didn't post this for a while, worried for a lot of reasons, but... there might be others who also enjoy a switch in power, a change in play. So I hope you enjoy :)

The only sounds in the room are the constant buzzing of the black silicon anal vibrator, and the quiet moans of Jaehyun on the bed.

He is laying on his stomach with his arms tied behind him, a metal lock holding the cuffs around his wrists together. His legs are likewise cuffed and chained to the bedpost, but with enough give that he can draw his legs together for circulation, if he wishes. A thick band of surgical dressing loops from the base of his cock, around his scrotum, to around the underside of his ass, acting as a makeshift jockstrap. The same surgical dressing is tied around his eyes and mouth, which is dripping wet from drool and cum. The fabric is soft and does not leave chafing on his fair skin. Still, any movement will trigger a series of electric shocks down his spine to his anus, where the plug fits so painfully perfect, to the tip of his cock, which is pulled uncomfortably downwards, the tip rubbing ineffectively against the prussian blue Egyptian cotton sheets. Sparse white splatters are marked inches from his cock, from when he unknowingly cums a little. But it is not enough. It is not what he needs.

Beside him is a bottle of lube and previously used anal beads. Discarded on his back is a used condom, turned inside out with the white cum drying on his skin. His brown hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, he's been brought near the brink again and again for a long time. He’s lost track of how long it’s been. The anal plug can be controlled remotely, and he’s been edged and denied his orgasm from its alternating speeds and strengths. The pleasure crests and wanes. It is torturous.

The vibrations kick up a notch again, and the muscles on his lower abdomen tense up immediately. He moans loudly through the soaked fabric, and his cock leaks against the Egyptian cotton, not that he’s aware. The girth of the anal plug, and how it isn’t deep enough to graze his prostate has his full attention.

_ Close. So fucking close. Please. Please– _

The vibrator slows down again, and he lets out a low groan. The high is gone.

The door opens, and the sound makes the hairs of his back stand on their ends. His breaths come out in shallow puffs, his muscles taut.

A pair of lips presses softly against the dip of his back, and his entire body shivers from the brief contact.

“Hey,” the soft voice notes with a hint of amusement. “How are you doing?”

Jaehyun grunts once through the gauze fabric, squeezing shut his unseeing eyes.

“I-I’m okay.”

A hand suddenly slaps the inside of his thigh.

“Nh!”

“You’ve left a mess down here. Did you come without my permission?”

Jaehyun shakes his head vigorously, moaning through the gauze. His breath hitches when he feels two hands trailing lines from his heels, up his calves and over his thighs, then higher still. Unthinkingly, he arches his back for more contact.

“Of course, because you’re a good boy and you’d never want to upset me, right?”

He grunts again, nodding curtly.

The vibrations suddenly intensify.

A yelp rips through his gauze, and his cock jolts from the shock of pleasure, spitting out a few pearly drops of cum on the dark blue sheets.

“Tsk, tsk. You have so little control. It’s honestly a little disappointing. I thought you’d do better for me, Jaehyun,” the man says with a deep purr.

Jaehyun’s dick twitches involuntarily. He pleads through the gauze as he wills the pleasure away, focusing on the sting of the slap instead of the ever present vibrations that he feels at his core. His breath comes out short and nervous as he feels the mattress dip as the man climbs on top of him. The warmth rolls from his body onto Jaehyun’s skin like an addiction. He tenses, feeling a mix of nervousness, fear and excitement.

The man starts with agonizingly slow, lingering kisses from the soft skin of Jaehyun’s nape, then along every ridge and dip of his spine. But Jaehyun’s been edged for hours now, his skin feels like an extension of the head of his cock. Pink, tight, and so incredibly sensitive. His body trembles and a low moan rips from his throat. He buries his blindfolded face into the blanket, and digs his nails into his palms to fight the orgasm.

He hears a chuckle somewhere behind him, and the man removes the used condom from his path, licking a hot, fat stripe back up. Jaehyun’s breath stammers, his cock twitching against the sheets. Then the man blows on gently on the wet skin, and Jaehyun swears all of the blood drains from his neck to the base of his head, releasing a shot of endorphins while the rest of the blood rushes south, making him grow even thicker.

He writhes against the sheets with a loud whimper, but the movement tugs the binds around the base of his cock, and it subdues him.

The man continues licking and kissing a path down his spine, to the base of his hip, then spreading his cheeks open a little to dribble something cold in between. Jaehyun belatedly registers the sound of a cap clicking off. The plug vibrates around the additional liquid, and the man slowly rotates it.

Jaehyun whines around his gag, begging the man to push deeper. Or take it out. Or hell, it really doesn’t matter. He just wants more.

“Let’s see if this is in the right place.”

The vibrating plug is slowly pulled out, and Jaehyun can feel his insides following the suction outward, like trying to grip onto the pleasure. His legs unconsciously spread wider and his ass perts up to chase the feeling. The plug continues its way out in an agonizingly slow speed until only the tip is sheathed. The concentrated vibration zeroes onto the sensitive clenched opening, and Jaehyun squeezes his eyes even tighter to stop seeing the white behind his eyelids. _ Not yet. Please. Not yet. _

“Good boy,” whispers the man, as his tongue grazes the shell of Jaehyun’s ear. “Should I reward you for being so good?”

Jaehyun moans, nodding his head with a rare eagerness.

The man chuckles softly, and reaches up to the back of Jaehyun’s head.

“One tap for eyes, two for mouth.”

Jaehyun raises his leg and taps twice.

The man unties the wet surgical dressing and Jaehyun takes a sweet breath through his mouth like he’s learning to breathe again. He rests his head sideways to speak.

“Thank you, Taeyongie-hyung.”

Taeyong hums lightly as he twists the plug one more time, then he fucks him with meticulous and methodical pumps. Each thrust is slow and sweet, giving Jaehyun the time to feel his muscles expand and take in more of the thicker base. Then it withdraws the other way, and he feels his insides contract to the source of vibration. He focuses on his breathing and the pain of his nails leaving crescent marks in his palms. Breathe.

_ Tug. Push. Tug. Push. _

Meanwhile, Taeyong snakes a hand under Jaehyun’s body to pinch and twist a nipple. He moans and arches to the sensation, straining against the chains. The leather may be soft, but he knows his incessant struggles will leave marks.

The pleasure distracts him from Taeyong, who kisses up his spine again, tucking him under his slighter build. Taeyong places his erection between the clefts of his asscheeks. The well-sculpted glutes grip around him snugly, a result of Jaehyun’s intensive training and the rough surgical dressing, and the tip of his cock peeks out from the band of the makeshift jockstrap. The visual scorches into his memory.

Jaehyun feels something thick and full and pulsing wedged between his cheeks and pushes himself into the heat.

“Ah ha, I do the moving around here,” Taeyong chides lowly, biting into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder, shy of leaving a mark. A warning.

Jaehyun swallows thickly and nods, afraid to speak.

“Good.”

Taeyong pulls away as he thrusts the vibrating plug back in. This time, he fully sheaths the black toy, angling it to graze against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Jaehyun. He sets the vibration to low, and lets go to watch Jaehyun attempting to maintain the angle, the contact.

“Keep that in you, babe.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Good boy.”

Taeyong shoots a calculative glance along Jaehyun’s bound form, specifically, his pink mouth. “There are other ways of thanking me, Jaehyun. Do you want to do it?”

“Yes, hyung,” comes the immediate reply. “Please. Anything for you.”

Taeyong pinches Jaehyun’s ass one last time before untying his legs with deliberation. The chains come off with a loud clink, falling down on both sides of the bed. He gently guides Jaehyun to flip to his back, and readjusts the chains around his wrists so that they are now above his head, looping around the metal frame of the headboard. These chains are longer and allow him to reach further. The vibrator is realigned. Jaehyun pants and moans from the stimulation, anxiously waiting for the next command.

“I want you to use your mouth to prepare me. Can you do that, Jaehyunnie?”

Jaehyun’s erect cock twitches. “Yes, hyung.”

“Open your mouth.”

Taeyong faces the headboard, positioning himself above Jaehyun to presents his clean, shaven and slightly soap scented ring of muscles to the talented tongue. He keeps his balance with one hand on the rail, and the other on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Then he places Jaehyun’s hands on his hips, and allows himself to be guided.

Jaehyun makes a satisfied sound from the back of his throat as he moves his tongue over Taeyong’s anal hole, probing and tasting shyly. Then his motions grown bold and he spreads Taeyong wider so he can reach deeper. Taeyong makes a soft contented noise, pumping his hardening cock with half-hearted strokes as he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of being properly reamed.

After a minute, Jaehyun pauses his attention to the hole to press soft kisses on the insides of Taeyong’s thigh, and asks, “Can I lick you, please?”

Taeyong suppresses a shudder. “I don’t know, do you think you deserve it?”

Jaehyun pushes Taeyong’s hips away, his unseeing eyes peeking from the V of his legs, and Taeyong’s hardness directly above his face. Hot pants puff from his reddened plump lips. “I want to pleasure you, hyung. I want to make you feel good.”

Taeyong’s chest tightens. “Alright.”

Jaehyun angles his shaft down to lap rhythmically over the veiny underside and engorged tip. His tongue flicks up Taeyong’s tip, mouth enveloping the sensitive mushroom head, before trailing down the quivering balls. Taeyong’s cheeks flush with the exquisite pleasure. His belly tightens and he growls, rolling his hips above Jaehyun’s expert licking.

“That feels really good, angel.”

Jaehyun croons at the nickname and continues his ministrations. Meanwhile Taeyong cards a hand through his thick locks before grabbing a loose fist of hair when Jaehyun makes his way up again, circling his tongue along the underside of his tip.

“Keep your lips nice and tight for me,” Taeyong orders. Jaehyun nods, then he slowly pushes in.

Jaehyun moans around him, the low rumble sending pleasure up Taeyong’s spine. His other hand kneads and tugs at Taeyong’s balls, and he bobs his head shallowly up and down the tip. His saliva combines with the precum of Taeyong’s leaking cock to dribble past his balls and down his thighs, pooling under them in a dirty mess.

Taeyong thrusts a little deeper as he watches the hot, wet mouth tighten and stretch around him. It’s such a beautiful sight and his hips lose rhythm, pushing deeper than he intends.

Jaehyun stills. At the back of his throat, he feels something give and Taeyong’s cock goes further than he thought possible. Taeyong freezes too. When the reality settles, he hurriedly moves backwards, but Jaehyun’s hands on his ass stops him. Taeyong gasps and moans lowly, the squeeze around his cock is fucking delicious he can cum right there.

But the gauze becomes damp in the corners, and he freezes.

“Stop.”

Taeyong pulls back slowly, gently so that he doesn’t hurt Jaehyun, who whines softly in complaint, but pulls his mouth off all the same. Taeyong wipes the spit and fluids away, and his thumb pads across the bottom of Jaehyun’s red lips.

“Maybe,” he mutters with difficulty. “Maybe not this.”

Jaehyun clears his throat and nods gingerly. “Okay.”

Taeyong adjusts the intensity of the vibrator, making it alternate between a minute of slower vibrations before increasing. Then he turns around and loosens the binding around Jaehyun’s half-hard cock. Jaehyun hisses as a surge of blood rushes across his appendage, and feels lightheaded from the sensation. Taeyong teases it back to full mast then, without warning, sinks himself down to the hilt. Jaehyun gasps as his hips stammer from the heat.

“How does that feel?”

“Hot… tight… hyung, I’m close.”

Taeyong hums softly, placing a hand over Jaehyun’s heart as he waits. He feels Jaehyun belatedly twitch inside of him, but the hot splatters are short and unfulfilling, a result from being bounded for so long. He leans over and kisses Jaehyun on the lips, licking and tasting and pushing for more, before he captures a plump bottom lip gently between his teeth and nibbles down a little before letting go. Jaehyun blindly follows, arching up for more.

Taeyong hums lowly, steady and unhurried. He presses butterfly kisses down the pale column of Jaehyun’s neck, licking his collarbone and sucking bright pink marks on the skin. It just barely distracts Jaehyun. After another minute, he wiggles his hips, and Taeyong takes the sign to move. He bounces experimentally for a few strokes, gauging Jaehyun’s sensitivity, and when the man below doesn’t immediately hiss and cum inside him again, he grows bolder.

He reaches down and begins to play with Jaehyun’s pink nipples, teasing, squeezing, then pinching harder. Jaehyun squeaks and Taeyong leans over and begins to suck on one, gently nibbling and pulling with his teeth. He then turns and does the same to the other, this time biting harder until Jaehyun cries out and twitches inside him. He responds by squeezing back and taking Jaehyun all the way down, rotating his hips tantalizingly.

“Eyes.”

Taeyong roughly tears the gauze off and goes back to riding Jaehyun, but not before he turns up the vibrations. Jaehyun’s hands immediately fly up to grip the sheets above his head.

“Hyung, fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Taeyong cups Jaehyun’s cheek and presses a kiss on his forehead, whispering, “Angel, if only you knew the sight you make.”

Jaehyun flushes and squeezes his eyes, tilting his head from the embarrassing comment. He tightens his hold on the sheets as Taeyong rides him, his dark eyes burning with intention. The sensations of being filled and stimulated by the anal plug, and Taeyong milking him throws his nerves into a frenzy. Then Taeyong’s hands slide into his, pinning them to either side of his face as the pleasure mounts from his abdomen. It’s the high. _Almost there. Almost._

“Hyung, I’m close.”

Taeyong grunts, in similar raptures with the way he throws his pelvis down to get more of the delicious friction and the feeling of being stretched and filled. He arches his back to drive himself closer, deeper. Then deeper still. His cock strains at the skin. It catches Jaehyun’s attention, but he doesn’t move his hands. He doesn’t want to disobey. Instead, he bites his lips and makes some incredibly sexy sounds that shoot down Taeyong’s spine, directly to his dick.

Taeyong smirks, eyes dark and wild and hazy, and reaches down to his cock. He wipes his thumb across his slit and collects a big glob of pre-cum. Then he reaches up to Jaehyun’s mouth, who opens up and accepts it. His soft, velvet tongue licks it clean.

“Good boy.”

It sets both of them into a burst of passion. Taeyong, who exults in his domination and Jaehyun, who takes the delayed gratification with delirious determination.

Jaehyun comes first, his hoarse cries low and loud and garbled as he fills Taeyong’s ass with spurts of hot cum. He has never felt more drained, more complete in his entire life. Taeyong follows after half a dozen bounces on the still erect cock inside him, choking back a cry as he burrows into Jaehyun’s shoulder, sending shot after shot onto Jaehyun’s shuddering body. They lay there, two glistening bodies intertwined on the bed, panting for breath in the dimly lit room.

They roll apart after a while. The softening but still thick cock sliding out of Taeyong, covered in a mixture of body fluids. Jaehyun follows the lingering trail with a soft, dark look in his eyes, and Taeyong snorts, flicking his forehead. He turns off the vibrator and pulls it out, and Jaehyun’s body almost flips 180. He falls to his back with a tired groan. Taeyong smirks.

“I’ll get you a towel.”

“It’s not like I can move,” Jaehyun reminds tiredly, jingling the binds around his wrists.

Taeyong doesn’t reply. But he does rest the warm, damp towel in Jaehyun’s palm before deftly undoing the binds.

“Do you still have any questions?”

Jaehyun snorts, despite being sprawled across the dark blue sheets and feeling very weak. “After being tied five hours to a bed, just to prove your point? Rhetorical question.”

Taeyong arches a brow, and regards Jaehyun’s boneless body with a haughty grin. “Just wanted to make sure that there’s no misunderstanding between us.”

Jaehyun grumbles under his breath as he struggles to sit up, wincing from the pain of his stretched and well-fucked asshole. “Granted, I didn’t expect this when I asked if we were just friends.”

Taeyong bristles, crossing his arms defensively. “Friends don’t know how each other taste. Friends also don’t know and explore every kink they have.”

“Friends with benefits–”

Taeyong clambers on top of Jaehyun and shuts him up with a deep kiss. When he pulls back, he pins Jaehyun with a very serious look and says, “That’s not us.”

Jaehyun swallows thickly and looks away, but Taeyong turns and holds his chin. “No, I suppose not.”

It’s four simple words, but it sets Taeyong into a deeply satisfied mood. He even takes the towel and wipes Jaehyun down, before discarding it in the laundry pile. Then he snuggles up against Jaehyun’s backside, poking at the sticky back with a tease.

“Can’t believe how much you sweat. This is disgusting.”

“Is this how you talk to ‘not-friends-with-benefits’?”

Taeyong pauses, then peers over Jaehyun’s shoulder to catch his miffed expression. Fuck them till honesty is all they show, as they say. Whoever they are is not important. Taeyong swings an arm around Jaehyun’s middle and pulls him close, despite the sweat and all.

“Is this about the sweat comment, or about the lack of distinction?”

“Hmph.”

“Jaehyunnie.”

“...”

“Jaehyun-ah.”

Jaehyun doesn’t respond.

“Jaehyun-ah,” Taeyong nips and licks up Jaehyun’s nape as his hand reaches down to brush against Jaehyun’s softened member. He smirks into the sated skin and repeats, “Jaehyun-ah. Jaehyunnie. Our lovely Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun bites his lip and relets, flipping to the other side and glaring (albeit weakly) at Taeyong. “What do you think?”

“I think you and I need to do more exploration on this kink you have,” Taeyong grins wickedly, capturing Jaehyun’s hand in his and pressing kisses on the back of his hand. “I also think of you as more than a friend, and definitely more than friends with benefits. I wasn’t sure if you’d be turned off by labels, so I didn’t bring them up in previous conversation.” He pauses, wearing a soft, neutral expression. “But something’s obviously on your mind, so please share. Because otherwise I’ll never know.”

“Everyone sweats, okay?”

Taeyong bites back a chuckle and agrees quickly. “Of course.”

“And while we’re now apparently spending hours exploring each other’s kinks–”

“Hey, I didn’t hear one complaint throughout–”

“–I was _gagged_–”

“You asked to be!–”

“_Anyway_,” Jaehyun hides half his face into a pillow and grumbles, “we should try cosplaying next.”

Taeyong pauses, blinking. “But that’s one of mine.”

“That’s the point.”

The grin across Taeyong’s face threatens to crack him in half. He laughs and gathers Jaehyun in his arms, cushioning his sweaty head with an arm and intertwining their legs. “You’re adorable.”

Jaehyun huffily wraps an arm around Taeyong’s middle and snuggles closer. “I was going for a more romantic declaration, but I’ll take it.”

“And you’re not cute at all, with that ego.”

“Hmph.”

“But you’re still adorable.”

“Hyung, stop babying me.”

“The day you mean those words is the day I stop,” Taeyong teases. “Also, I really, really like you.”

Jaehyun sniffs, scrunching his nose. It’s close to how he feels. “That’s acceptable.”

“Hey now, shouldn’t you say something too? You were fishing all this time!”

“Hyung, stop being needy.”

“I can be needy if I want to be.”

“Hmph.”

“Jaehyun-ah.”

“...”

“Jaehyunnie.”

Taeyong winds up digging his hands under Jaehyun’s armpits and running wiggly fingers down his sides and back, and Jaehyun twists and chokes back laughter while trying to escape the tickling hands. “Oh my god, you’re crazy. Fine, fine! I really, really like you too.”

“Better.”

Jaehyun hums, pulling Taeyong’s arm more tightly around him. Taeyong doesn't complain about his sweat. “Best.”

“Competitive, aren’t you?”

“Just wait till we cosplay. What are you into? Anime? Comic books?”

Taeyong laughs in half-embarrassment, pink dusting his cheeks. “Disney.”

“...Sleeping Beauty? I guess I can roofie you and bang you until y–”

“No. Oh hell. That’s kinda hot in idea but in practice that's a hard no.”

“Hm. What about Cinderella? Meet in a wedding, dropping a glass um, AirPod and me having to find the right person whose ear fits the AirPod?”

Taeyong stares at Jaehyun, who wears a very neutral expression, like he’s grown another head. “You’re insane.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “You tied me to the bed for five hours–”

Taeyong bristles. “It’s on a Saturday! You have over twenty four hours to recuperate and find feeling in your limbs again before work on Monday.”

“Hah I knew it! You totally thought this through! Glass AirPods are nothing when compared with this! I can probably find a bootleg pair for thirty dollars on Amazon.”

“Amazon is an evil corporate and I do not condone to their leadership or business practices.”

“How you buy anything is beyond me.”

“There are physical shops that you can walk into, child of the internet.”

Jaehyun coughs something in his fist that sounds suspiciously like, “Stupid old millennial.”

Instead of just his backside, his sides and abs also hurt from the tickle attack that ensues, but he’ll argue that the quiet confessions are more than worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> How's everyone doing? I'm thinking of expanding this series to include all the kinks I can possibly write for these two *scratches chin* Starting with them meeting at boundforfun, developing into a tamer exploration here with confuoco, then maybe cosplay + breeding? cuck x 3some? massage? all of the above???
> 
> Let me know if you want to read more of this! Or if you have ~ideas~, leave a comment or share them [to my cc](https://curiouscat.me/_nkei_) ;)


End file.
